A Cold Grasp Doesn't Always Equal A Cold Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a snowy night when Dana takes refuge in an old bakery, she finds someone who teaches her that cold hands can really equal a warm heart, especially one filled with love. Rated T for romance and some scares, but nothing graphic. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**MASTEROFEVERYTHING19 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dana belongs to MASTEROFEVERYTHING19 and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cold Grasp Doesn't Always Equal A Cold Heart<strong>

Dana was walking home from school, ready for winter break which started early because of the snow now coming down pretty hard. Dana shivered through her blue winter jacket as the wind seemed to seep into it, making her cold.

With the snow growing thicker by the second, Dana knew she had to find shelter and spotted the old bakery to her left. The place had been abandoned after the owner had passed, but it was insulated and would hopefully provide her some warmth and shelter.

She made it inside and closed the door, glancing around the semi-dark store. Shivering from the cold, she made her way to the back and upstairs to the small apartment, hoping the heat was still working.

To her delight, it was, but as she stepped into the living area, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor, thankfully not hurting herself, but she was so tired from walking and from the cold. Shivering, she curled up, feeling herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was warm when she woke up, but she found she couldn't move her hands or legs. Opening her eyes, she found her wrists and ankles tied with rope and the table, which she knew had been bare before, now had many kinds of desserts and food on it. She wondered who had put them there.<p>

"Ah, my tasty little morsel has awoken," said a spine-tingling voice that made Dana shake in fear.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around before seeing a transparent form outlined in blue so she could only see the outline of her captor. He then turned visible before her eyes and she shivered when she saw he was a tall creature who looked like a cross between a man and a moth. He was mostly blue with some black, a mouth full of teeth, and green eyes that seemed to pin her to the couch.

"Welcome," he said to her. "You're just in time."

Dana didn't like the way he spoke right then as it scared her and she struggled to get free, her struggles making him chuckle as he got closer and touched her shoulder with a clawed hand. It was so cold it made her stop struggling immediately as she looked up at him.

"Why in such a hurry to escape?" he chuckled, making her shiver again. "We haven't eaten yet. Surely you must be hungry."

Her stomach growled then and he laughed, sounding a bit amused at the sound and at how fearful she looked. "G-go away," she whimpered. "Let me go."

He looked at her. "I can't let you go," he said. "You came here and now you must stay to eat."

She shivered again as he picked her up, his cold touch making it impossible for her to struggle as he set her in his lap and picked up something. Dana quickly began struggling, but that only made the creature pin her to the couch beneath him, holding her in place. She shivered as he brought up something to her mouth, but she didn't open her mouth, opting to turn away, but his cold hand on her neck made her gasp and he put the food in her mouth, placing a hand there to keep her from rejecting the food.

Dana chewed what she discovered was a bit of apple he had fed her and swallowed, now feeling really hungry. He continued to feed her and she let him, wondering what he was really up to. After a bit, she felt full and he noticed.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her.

"Apart from the fact that I'm still terrified of you, it wasn't that bad," she admitted.

He chuckled as he ate a bit of one of the desserts. "You're still afraid, my little morsel?" he chuckled. "Then I best reassure you."

Dana gasped when he placed a blanket over her for warmth and then surprised her when he pinned her again, leaning towards her neck. She shivered as she felt his mouth kissing her neck and a cold, thin tongue licked her neck leisurely.

"St-stop," she shivered. "Th-th-that's c-cold."

"Shh," he shushed her, although he did pull the blanket up to her neck for her before he kissed her full on the mouth, making her whimper as the cold lips on her lips seemed to freeze her even more.

He pulled away and noticed that her lips were a bit blue. Sitting her up, he held up a cup of hot chocolate to her mouth and she drank it, feeling warm almost immediately. She then looked at him.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked him, really confused.

He smiled. "Just because I sound frightening and have a cold grasp doesn't mean I don't have feelings or that I have a cold heart," he said.

She was surprised. "But why am I tied up?" she asked him.

"I didn't want you running off after you saw me," he admitted. "Because I knew you'd be terrified."

That made sense and she tugged at her bindings. "Will you let me go now?" she asked. "I won't run off."

Seeing she was telling the truth, he untied her wrists and her ankles, wrapping a blanket around her as she watched his wings form a robe around him. She seemed fascinated.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Big Chill," he said. "And you?"

"Dana," she said. "Why did you call me a tasty morsel?"

She had to ask him that. "Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," he said. "And your lips and neck definitely are delicious." Dana blushed hard, making Big Chill chuckle as he gently turned her head to him. "Is it alright if I kiss you again?" he asked her. "I know my touch is a bit cold."

She smiled. "It's not that bad now," she said. "And because you asked this time, yes."

Her breath was taken away as he kissed her soundly, even kissing her neck again and licking it, making her moan. He made sure he didn't do it for long intervals though, as he didn't want her to get too cold that she wouldn't be able to get warm again.

The kissing then became a tickle fight as Dana had stroked his wings, making him laugh and he retaliated by lifting up her shirt to the bottom of her rib cage and placed quick kisses all over her stomach, the cold touch making her suck her stomach in as the playful kisses made her laugh hard before she gave up, the tickle fight wearing her out.

Big Chill lovingly held her with a blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm. Dana turned to him and kissed him, making him return the kiss as she now realized he was right. A cold grasp didn't always equal a cold heart, because Big Chill's heart as well as hers were warm with love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit I had fun writing this one. <strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
